One Cannot Begin It To Soon
by TriquetraBD
Summary: Morgan is living in Red Kill three years after she has graduated high school. She is focused on her wiccan studies, but what is her life like now and where is Hunter?. Takes place after book 7 .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own sweep or any of ****its characters.**

**This story takes place after The Calling (book 7). This is the first time I've ever written fanfic so I would really love some response to see if I should continue the story.**

**P.S. Just wanted to apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling. As you can probably see English is definitely not my native language ;)**

Chapter I

"Of course Sam, See you soon" Morgan said and put the receiver back in its cradled as she flung herself onto her couch. She looked around her living room and smiled, she had only just gotten home from Ireland a few days ago and though she missed the wild rural landscape of Eire she was glad to be home, it was comforting and familiar.

It was three years after she had graduated high school and home for her was Red Kill. She lived in an apartment that was situated over Practical Magick, the shop in which she now worked. She liked working there and loved having Alice as both a boss and a neighbour.

Alice had given her the job and offered her what was now her current apartment after her parents had kicked her out. She didn't blame them for kicking her out, she knew that it was what they had thought was the right thing for her at the time.

She had refused going to college although her parents insisted on it, after all "it was not as though she couldn't get into to a college, even a quite respectable one, although she was no longer Ivy League material".

Morgan grinned as she remembered her parents and guidance councillor telling her that. She thought it was a ridiculous term, "Ivy League material" it was a term which had been used to describe her countless times, until she discovered her true origin and also her true purpose in life. She was a witch, a powerful witch at that, and she would spend her lifetime learning about magick - college didn't fit into her life anymore.

When she had told her parents this they told her to move out, so that she could see what real life was like - so she could learn responsibility. Morgan had found it both amusing and aggravating, but she understood her parents reasoning behind their decision. They still hoped that she would choose a non-magickal life, a safe life, a life where you needed a college degree. But a life like that wouldn't really be a life for her – not anymore.

Three years had gone by and her parents, although not totally comfortable with it, had accepted that it was Morgan's choice and they had family dinner on a weekly basis, that is whenever Morgan wasn't in Ireland, England or some other foreign country.

Morgan had devoted her life to her wiccan studies and went to Ireland and other countries to study with some of the most knowledgeable witches – some of the most knowledgeable _good_ witches.

There was a knock on the front door which forced Morgan out of her daydreams. She rushed to the door to let Sam in. He had called to see if she was home and whether she would like to perform a circle with him to send healing energy to his mother who was currently in the hospital.

Sheila, Sam's mother, had been rushed to the ER because of kidney failure and although she was no longer in any life threatening danger Sam was still worried about her.

As Morgan opened the door, she felt his worry for his mother and saw that worry mirrored on his face. She truly felt for Sam and was glad to have the opportunity to help him ease his mind a little.

"Thank you for dong this" Sam said and without thinking she responded by throwing her arms around him and whispering into his ears "anytime". As she let go of him, he held on a little longer and she instantly felt a pang of guilt.

Sam had told her that he had feelings for her, although he hadn't needed to - it was obvious to any blood witch and according to Mary K it was not only obvious to blood witches - therefore she had not been taken by surprise. She had quietly told him that she cared for him too, but as a friend - she had told him about something which she hadn't talked about for years – she had told him about Hunter.

She sighed as she thought his name.

**So this was my first chapter of fanfic – please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own sweep or any of its characters.**

Chapter II

_Flashback. Morgans POV._

I was driving to the weekly Kithic circle. It was the first circle since I had broken up with Hunter and naturally it was going to be held at Hunter and Sky's house.

I hadn't seen Hunter since he had told me that he loved me and that I was his mùirn beatha dàn. It was the words I had been waiting to hear for so long when we were together. Those words were suppose to make me happy, but after realising my true heritage I knew that we couldn't be together because I would eventually hurt him. I'm poison - that is my heritage.

My nerves were all over the place and as I came closer to their home my heart rate quickened. I was thinking about turning the car around for the fiftieth time - for the fiftieth time I decided against it. I had to live with seeing Hunter at circles. Together with Sky he was the leader of my coven and I couldn't stop going to Kitchic circles - that was another part of my heritage I couldn't escape, and it was a part I didn't want to escape. I love being a blood witch and right now it was my greatest comfort to connect with the goddess through magick, but magick also meant seeing Hunter and for that reason I wasn't too keen on magick at the moment.

I was parked outside Hunter's house and I was trying to convince myself to go inside when my witch senses told me that Robbie and Bree were approaching my car, so I got out of it.

"Hi Morgan" Bree said.

"Hi" I smiled and tried to sound poised and casual - and not quite pulling it of.

"Are you okay with..." Robbie said looking at the house.

"Yeah" I said knowing how unconvincing it sounded.

Both Bree and Robbie gave me sympathetic smiles and pretended to be convinced by my pathetic effort at appearing okay.

I had told them both about the break up. I had told them why I had done it. Though they had both argued that I wasn't destined to hurt the people I loved, they both knew how awful I felt about the whole scenario, so I guess they had both decided not to mention it to me.

The three of us walked up to the front door together and Sky answered as Bree knocked. I walked into the house and I saw our entire coven gathered - except Hunter. I thought about casting my senses out to see if he was in the house, but I decided against it. I knew that Sky would sense it and Hunter also, if he were there.

I could feel Sky staring at me, we had never been really good friends and I guessed me breaking up with Hunter hadn't made her too fond of me.

Then I sensed Hunter walking down the stairs, the very presence of him made my heart beat faster and my senses tinkle.

He must have been in his room - the room in which I had told him that I loved him. The thought made me ache and I turned to look at him as he descended the stairs. He looked me in the eyes and for the briefest of moments I saw a mixture of love and sadness in his eyes that was heartbreaking, but in the next second he was his usual British self and he was addressing the whole coven saying "let's go and begin our circle".

The circle was lead by Sky and it made me feel so in touch with the goddess and my magick and I felt a calmness I hadn't felt in days as I grounded myself, but the calmness was shattered when Hunter approached me. His eyes was fastened on me - Determined.

I felt like running to my car, driving home and locking myself in my room, but something was holding me to the spot. It felt like someone had put a binding spell on me, but I knew that it was only my desire to talk to Hunter that was binding me.

But as much as I _wanted_ to talk to him, I didn't want to talk to him, because I was afraid – I was afraid to find out if I could even talk to him without starting to cry - without wanting to seek comfort in his arms. It was a strange sensation and I was feeling more confused than ever when he asked me if we could talk in private. I looked over at Bree and Robbie to find some kind of comfort or answer but they were talking with Sky and Raven.

Sky wasn't interested in the conversation, her eyes were intensely focused on me and Hunter, concern for him was radiating from her and I thought of how Sky must have been the one who has seen Hunter through the break up. Before I knew it I was nodding and following Hunter upstairs to his bedroom.

When I went into his room I could hear Hunter closing its door behind him and I turned to look at him. Hunter the one person in the world who I was destined to be with and who I couldn't be with, I felt a mixture of love for him and anguish that was overpowering.

_End of flashback – present time._

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Once again he had forced her out of her daydreams.

She shook her head to clear her mind and told herself "It's in the past Morgan, he's gone".

Morgan's lack of response worried Sam even more, he didn't like the pained expression on her face so he asked "Can I do anything?"

She gave him a weak smile and said in a small voice "Isn't that what I'm suppose to ask _you_. He laughed and gave her a brilliant smile in return.

Sam walked into the living room as Morgan prepared tea in her kitchen. As Sam walked around he saw a new picture on the wall. The picture was taken in Ireland that was clear - the landscape in the background was unmistakable. In the foreground Morgan was standing in her green jacket – the one he had given her for her birthday he noted gladly – with her arm around an older woman. He hadn't seenthe womanbefore but he was pretty sure who it was.

As Morgan entered the living room Sam turned and said "So this is Hannah?"

"Yeah" she responded with a smile. Hannah was the witch that Morgan had been with for a month in Hannah's home in Ireland - learning more about her craft.

"I haven't seen you for a whole month because you were with that woman. I'm going to need a bit more that a yeah" Sam said teasingly.

Morgan couldn't help but grin and said "you know her reputation Sam, she's brilliant! I don't think I've ever meet a more knowledgeable witch".

Sam looked at her with a quizzical brow and Morgan continued "She's sweet, more than sweet, If I didn't have Mary Grace and Alice – and I wasn't 21 – I would ask her to adopt me. Is that enough?" the last sentence she said with a teasing grin that made Sam's face light up once again with his brilliant smile.

They continued their conversation. Morgan talked about how much she admired Hannah, how she was the kind of woman the Morgan wished to become: a strong, generous and ridiculous knowledgeable woman. They talked about Sheila and Sam grew solemn. After awhile Morgan and Sam preformed a circle to send healing energy to her.

Afterwards they both let themselves fall into a light meditation. Their meditation was interrupted by a persistent knocking. Morgan had not sensed anyone coming up to her apartment door, but when she was out of her state of meditation she knew at once who it was – Hunter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_Morgan's POV._

"Hunter!" as I said his I couldn't recognise my own voice.

Sam looked at me with concern but I ignored his gaze and hurried into my bedroom to change from my robe into the clothes I had worn before the circle.

I was a mix of emotions and so before I opened the door I let myself remember the calm that I had felt only minutes before and I let that calm wash over me.

I opened the door and there Hunter stood.

_Coninued flashback_

I don't know how long we stood in Hunter's room looking at each other.

Hunter was the one who broke the silence, he walked towards me and when his lips were inches away from mine he whispered "I miss you".

It was all that I could do not to pull him to me and kiss his sadness away, but I didn't say anything in response because I still didn't trust myself to speak to him without crying.

Then his hand brushed away a strand of hair from my face and he tugged it lightly behind my ears. His touch made me ache to kiss him even more, but I knew that I should be strong so I pulled back.

I could see the hurt that my action had on Hunter's face as he sat down on his bed and I sat besides him.

I studied the structure of the floor before saying "I'm poison Hunter. We can't be together" my voice quivered and Hunter turned to look at me.

"You're not poison Morgan, you're my love, my mùirn beatha dàn. I can't deny that." he let out a sigh "_You_ can't deny that".

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and a tear dropped down on the floor as I said "I know that. I'm not denying it".

I could feel how Hunter's whole body became more alert and then he asked me "You know what?"

I was startled when I realised that this was the first time I had said to Hunter that I knew we were soul mates. I had realised that we were mùirn beatha dàns the same moment that I had realised that I was poison and that we couldn't be together.

I blushed and looked him in the eyes as I said "I know that you are my mùirn beatha dàn."

My blushed deepened slightly more as I saw a smile spread across his face and his fantastically green eyes lit up with love.

I returned his smile as he slowly leaned in to kiss me.

At first our kiss was light and sweet but suddenly intensity overtook it and we were lying on his bed, my body pressed hard against his.

As we parted I breathed out an "Oh".

Hunter looked at me and answered with an "Oh indeed" and we both smiled as we remembered our first kiss in my kitchen.

Afterwards we lay in silence on Hunter's bed as he stroked his hand up and down my arm, my neck, my face and my lips. It was relaxing and as I lay with Hunter by my side I temporarily forgot my heritage, the dark cloud that hung over me.

An uncountable period of time lapsed before I silently got out of Hunter's bed. Hunter sleepily asked where I was going. I stopped on the threshold my right hand on the doorknob of the open door as I said "I'm still poison" and then I slammed the door shut behind me.

I rushed down the stairs and saw Sky sitting in the green velvet sofa, she looked at me and I could see the confusion in her eyes.

I heard the door of Hunter's room being flung open and Hunter appeared on the top of the stairs shouting my name begging me to wait.

As he descended the stairs I rushed to my car and headed home - tears were streaming down my cheeks the whole way.

Only a week passed before Hunter was gone. The constant calls to my house, the countless witch messages, the nights in front of my bedroom window, they all stopped.

Hunter – the love of my life - was gone. He wasn't a part of my life anymore. I had lost my mùirn beatha dàn.

End of flashback – present time

Hunter was standing in front of me. I looked into his green eyes and for a moment I forgot to breath.

I could sense Sam coming from behind me and I could feel his hand as he placed it on my back to give me support, but I didn't really register it. At that moment I could only think of Hunter - my mùirn beatha dàn. As I thought the words and felt the trueness of them a rush of love that I had not felt in many years rushed trough my veins and shattered my calm.

I saw a strange look in Hunter's eyes and quickly regained the calm, but not before a slight blush reached my cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Sam" Sam broke the silence and reached out his hand to Hunter who took it hesitantly as he said "Hunter".

After the handshake Sam reached out his hand again. Shocked I realised that there was a woman standing beside Hunter. Hunter was probably her senior by a few years and she was gorgeous – tall, slender, a beautiful face and long wavy blond hair – Hunter likes long hair I remembered and quickly I tried to forget it, I wanted to remain poised.

As the woman took Sam's hand she said "Jessica".

Then Jessica shook my hand and said "You must be Morgan Rowlands".

I didn't respond - my eyes were on Hunter's. He still had a funny look on his face although he was trying to hide it. I would probably have been fooled if I hadn't known him so well.

Then he spoke to me for the first time in 4 years - his tone of voice was cold as he said "I don't know if you remember me, but we met a few years ago. My name is Hunter Niall and I'm a seeker for the International Council of Witches. This is Jessica Hollins– a fellow seeker".

The shock of his words prompted me to speak, but only to Jessica, "Yes I'm Morgan Rowlands".

In reality I wanted to speak to Hunter, no that's not true, I wanted to _scream_ at Hunter. He didn't think that I remembered him! I was shocked, angry and _hurt_.

I could feel Sam taking his hand of my back and taking hold of my hand instead, he gave it a tight squeeze that helped me relax – he was really such a great friend.

"Please come in" I gestured towards my living room.

Hunter and Jessica both walked into my apartment and sat down in my living room. Sam and I followed, when I looked at Hunter again I couldn't help but feel confused, why was he acting – he must be acting! – like we only knew each other slightly?

Whatever Hunter's reason was, I wasn't sure I wanted Sam to know, so I looked meaningfully back at the door.

Sam instantly knew what I meant, but he hesitated, I could tell he wasn't sure about leaving, he wanted to be there for me. I smiled to let him know that it was okay for him to leave and he finally said "I better go".

In the same cold tone that Hunter had used before he responded with a short "Yes".

I walked Sam to the door and then returned to the living room where I sat in my chair opposite my couch where Hunter and Jessica were now sitting.

Hunter broke the uncomfortable silence in the living room by saying "As I said before me and Jessica are seekers from the council and we are here on council business. Since I have been in this area before concerning other council business that has also included you, the Council decided to send me and my partner to contact you".

I was shocked by the continued coldness in his voice and I couldn't sense his emotions although I tried.

Even though I hated to admit it – even to myself – the thought of Jessica as his partner ignited a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time - I was jealous although I knew he meant business partner. But maybe they were more than that – no I wasn't going down this road, I would remain poised.

"Yes I do remember you" I said with to much anger so I quickly added "and why does the council need to contact me" in a softer tone of voice.

This time it was Jessica who spoke "the council has reason to believe that a witch you have studied with is misusing her powers. So we would like if you could come to our house in the morning so we could ask you some questions. It's not a lot of questions and we really would appreciate it" Jessica smiled and I couldn't help but notice how she looked at Hunter and how many times she had said the word we and how she had said _our _house.

They were a couple then – of course, as I thought that my heart sank, but I didn't want to show it so I simply said "I'll come tomorrow. Where is your house?"

Hunter responded "It is where I used to live with Sky - If you remember. You where there for some circles and other occasions as I recall". He still continued to use that cold voice.

I looked at him incredulously. Yes I remembered! the other _occasions - _as he called them - where some of the most happiest times in my life.

I was fighting back tears now. How could he be so indifferent!?

I quickly showed them out and that was it. I had seen Hunter and _his girlfriend_. He had grown indifferent to me and didn't love me anymore - that had been very clear.

After closing the door I let myself feel the emotions that I had suppressed in his presence, my body sunk onto the wooden floor as I started to cry.


End file.
